Healing Magic
by Wolfman1997
Summary: What would happened if Wendy and Carla were anciently sent into the world of the Strike Witches? Will they be able to find their way back home? And will Wendy find Love in the New World? Warning Fanfic contains yuri,(Non-Canon) I hope you enjoy.
1. Ch1: A Spell Went Wrong

(Hey everyone It s me again, Sorry I didn t post anything in a while I was sort of torn between stories to pick, so I decided to do this for the time being, I hope you enjoy this.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fiction, all property and ownership goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official Releases.)

 **Ch1:**

 **A Spell Went Wrong**

Our story begin with Wendy sitting down in the Fairy Tail guild hall relaxing and drinking some juice with her a bit pushy and cat campanian Carla. The 2 were minding their own business talking to each other about many things, such as Natsu and Lisanna are dating, Juvia is having Grey s baby, and how Erza and Jellal are happily married. Wendy was fine and happy for her friends but deep down in her heart, Wendy began to feel a little left out.

Huh. Wendy sighed as she began to felt lonely. What s wrong child? Carla questioned the Sky Dragon Slayer in a concerned tone. It s nothing. Wendy responded back to her cat campanian. I guess I just feel a little left out how most of the guild has someone to care for. Carla then begins to look around to see what she met and then looks back at Wendy if a displeased look on her face.

Certainly, you re not thinking about dating someone are you? Carla questioned the girl with a displeased tone. You are too young to date Wendy, what would happen if someone would try to break your poor fragile heart? I m not too young to date anyone Carla. Wendy replied back to her friend. Yes you are, you re too young! Carla replied back at Wendy. I mean just look at the boys around here do you really want to date any of them? Well if it s not a boy? Wendy retorted back. I ll date anyone who loves me for me, no matter if it s a boy or a girl!

After what Wendy has told Carla, things began to go silent for a while between the two. Carla was a little speechless after hearing what Wendy said about her choosing anyone including girls to date. Just then, the silence was broken when Levy and Cana decided to sit with the 2. Hey Wendy what s up? Levy questioned Wendy with a smile on her face. Oh, hey Levy, hey Cana. Wendy answered back to her blue haired friend. So what s going on with you and Carla over here? Cana questioned the 2 with a smile and drink in hand. Talking about missions or something? It s nothing to concern yourself about. Carla said in a snobby tone. What s with her? Cana asked Wendy. It s just Carla being Carla I guess. She answered back at Cana.

Hey, want to see something cool I been working on? Levy questioned Wendy with happiness. Sure thing! Wendy replied in a excited and cheerful tone. Mine telling us what it is first? Carla demanded to Levy about the trick. We can explain it after we get outside for it to make it happen. Cana answered Carla question.

With that being said, the 4 of them were outside the guild ready to work on Levy and Cana s trick. Now I m going to use my Solid Script Magic to create a portal to another world. Levy explained. Wow a portal to another world?, that sounds pretty neat. Wendy said in amazement. It sounds kind of weird to me. Carla said in an unmoved tone. Don t worry you girls won't disappoint. Levy said as she was getting ready to make a portal. **SOLID SCRIPT, PORTAL!** As words portal came out they began to make a blue floating hole right beside them. Wendy and the other girls were amazed by Levy s trick.

As things were looking good for a bit, the portal then began to act strange which gave the girls a concerned look on their faces. Hey Levy is this suppose to happen? Cana questioned in a concerned worried voice. I don t know, I tried doing this 1 time before last night but, it never did anything like this. Levy explained to her friend. Then all of a sudden the portal began to suck almost everything up. The girls then began to hang on for lives as they were also being sucked in by the portal. Everyone hang on! Cana yelled to the girls to hold on for dear life. Just as the Wendy was hanging on to something, her fingers were beginning to slip for the force from the portal was too strong.

As the force was pulling her in, Wendy fingers couldn t hold on no more. Aaaaah! Wendy screamed in terror. Wendy! Carla yelled in dismay as Wendy let go. Carla then reached out her paw as Wendy caught it just in time. As the force was getting stronger and Carla only had one paw hanging on for dear life, her grip became weak and couldn t hold any more. Wendy and Carla were now being sucked in by the portal. Aaaaaah! Wendy screamed again holding on to Carla as they were sucked in. Wendy!, Carla! Cana yelled in dismay.

When the 2 were sucked in the portal, the portal then closed automatically. Now in shock and disbelief, both Cana and Levy stand with wide eyes as what just happened their 2 friends being sucked by the portal.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry I took too long to choose a story**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **And if some of you are wondering about what I type in the beginning with those couples, I had to make this story sound just about right.**


	2. Ch2: Sky Dragon in a New World

(Hey everyone It s me again, Sorry I didn t post anything in a while I was sort of torn between stories to pick, so I decided to do this for the time being, I hope you enjoy this.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fiction, all property and ownership goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official Releases.)

 **Ch2:**

 **Sky Dragon in a New World**

After being sucked into a portal which then closed, our favorite blue haired dragon slayer Wendy along with her cat-exceed companion Carla both unconscious on what seems to be a bed in a big yet, small room. As Wendy was trying to gain consciousness, she was beginning to open her eyes to see again. Her eyelids at first felt heavy as she was trying to open them and wake up from being sucked into a portal. She then managed to the wake up from her coma-like state and gain consciousness. As Wendy's eyes have opened up, she sat up from the bed and begins to look around wondering where she and Carla were.

Then suddenly, the door of the room began to open up what came in was a young girl with brown short hair and matching brown eyes. The girl looked as though she could've been close to Wendy's height but a little taller, she had fair skin, wearing what seems to be some kind of sailor uniform with no pants undernieth them while wearing white shoes.

The mysterious new girl walked into the room having her face down holding a batch of towels in her arms with a concern look on her face. When Wendy got a glimpse at the new she felt something strange go through her body, as though something weird has happened to her entire body. The mysterious girl then looked up at the woken up Wendy with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, you're finally awake." The mysterious girl said to the sky-dragon slayer in a surprised yet, happy tone. "Umm, hello?" Wendy greeted the brown haired girl in a bit of confusion. "Are you ok, you were for a while since landed here." The girl told Wendy how long she was out. "A while?, exactly how….oww!" Wendy was trying to say as she was moving upward some more but, then felt pain coming from her right arm. The girl with the brown hair then examined the injured properly. "I got this, just carefully hold still, ok?" She said calmly as, she raises both her arms up at Wendy's injured right arm. Then out of the blum, a glowing aura along with a pair of small dog ears and a tail popped out of the girl's body. Being a bit surprised by the girl's new appearance and magic, Wendy gazed and left in thought. "Is this….healing magic she's using on me?" Wendy questioned in thought.

"There, that should do,feeling more better?" The girl asked Wendy with a smile and politely as she was done healing Wendy. "Actually, yes, thank you very much for that." Wendy replied and thanked the girl for healing her arm. "You're welcome." The girl replied back to Wendy. "So, are you some kind of healing wizard kind of like me?" Wendy asked the girl with a bit of curiosity. "Wizard?..., well I really wouldn't call myself that, but I'm guessing I'm something like a wizard, I think?" The girl answered Wendy in a bit of confusion to her question.

Just as anyone could say anything else, Carla was beginning to wake up but, was having a hard time doing it. "Carla!" Wendy cried out a bit for her friend. "It's going to be ok, I can heal her." The girl said as she puts her arms up and pops out her ears and tail again, as she tries to heal Carla. As Carla's eye begin to open, Wendy felt a bit relief that her cat friend was going to alright. "Emmm….where am I?" Carla said a bit weakly. "Carla, are you ok?" Wendy asked her furry companion if she was ok. "Wendy, is that you child?" Carla questioned to Wendy if that was her. "She sounds ok,...Wait. did that cat just talked!?" The said in a shocked tone that Carla can talk. Carla then begins to sit up properly and opens her eyes completely.

"Carla!" Wendy called out for happiness and relief for Carla. "Wendy!" Carla called out and jumped on to Wendy with relief in her voice. "Thank you again for using your healing magic on my friend here." Wendy thanked the girl again. "Oh, it's no big deal, really." The girl replied back with a bit of a smile and rubbing the back of her head. "That girl can also use healing magic?" Carla questioned in thought that another girl besides Wendy can use some sort of healing magic. "You, child with the brown hair, tell me who are you, are you a wizard with healing magic sort of similar to hers?" Carla questioned the girl if she was a wizard like Wendy.

"Why do you guys keep calling me a wizard?, I mean I'm a witch but, I wouldn't consider myself as a wizard." The girl replied back to Carla questions. "A witch?" Carla said in a surprise tone that the mysterious girl was witch. Both Carla and Wendy began to check and examine the girl with brown hair. "You don't look like a witch I ever seen before." Wendy stated in a bit of confusion. "Well…, you don't look like a wizard I ever seen before in my life." The girl stared back at Wendy. "I guess you're right, I mean we both don't look like what we're suppose to be, right? Wendy began to chuckle a question with a smile. "Yeah, I guess so." The girl also began to chuckle at what Wendy said.

The 2 were still laughing a bit at that crack Wendy made about the both of them not looking like what their suppose to be. "I'm Yoshika, Yoshika Miyafuji." The girl introduced and revealed her identity to Wendy in a polite tone. "Well then Yoshika I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla." Wendy introduced her and Carla to Yoshika with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you other child." Carla greeted Yoshika with a proper tone. "Pleasure's all mine." Yoshika replied back to Carla's greeting.

As the 3 girls were still talking amongst one another, a popped thought came into Wendy's head as she and Carla still don't know where they were. "Hey, by the way Yoshika, do you happen to know where we are by any chance?" Wendy asked Yoshika where Carla and her were. "Yeah, sure thing, you're in….." Yoshika said as she was cut off by a loud siren going off. As the siren kept on going off, the 2 members of Fairy Tail were feeling a little worried as they don't what's going on. "What's happening!?" Wendy asked in an upsetting tone.

 **"Everyone, report to the hanger immediately, a neuroi has been spotted near the base!"**

A voice spoke out through the whole place. "A neuroi?, now?" Yoshika said in confusion and an upsetting tone. "What is going here?" Carla questioned in a displeased tone. "Listen, you 2 need to stay here, I'll be right back." Yoshika ordered Wendy and Carla to stay put as she then ran out the door. "Hey, hold on!" Wendy yelled out as she got out of bed and started chasing after Yoshika. "Wendy, wait!" Carla cried to Wendy but, was too late. In act of desperation Carla decides to follow her to make sure she's ok.

Meanwhile, at the building's hanger 2 other women were standing in the middle of the hanger with serious looks on their faces. One women looked as though she is in her 20's with dark brown hair in a ponytail, while wearing a white navy uniform jacket, and a silver eyepatch over her left eye. The other women looked a little close to the other woman's age but, a little younger, with long red hair and matching eyes, wearing a dark green military jacket.

As the 2 were waiting a bit patiently, Yoshika came running in with a worried look on her face. "Miyafuji, you made it." The women with the eyepatch said in relief for Yoshika. "Sorry I'm late, I had to check up on someone." Yoshika appaulized to the 2 older women. "That's ok, we things later, in the meantime, get ready to battle the enemy!" The redhead ordered and relieved that it was the voice from the warning. "Wait!" Wendy yelled in out as she was still running into the hanger. "Wendy?, I thought I told you 2 stay back in the room!?" Yoshika in a surprised tone in her voice. "We take it this is the person you had to check on?" The women with eyepatch asked Yoshika.

"Please, hold on a second, I want to know what's happening?" Wendy cried out in desperation. "Yes, seriously, what is going on around here?" Carla questioned the 3 females and startled the other 2 women. "Did that cat just talked?" The women with eyepatch said in a surprised tone. "Sorry, I'll explain those parts later, in the meantime, Wendy, you and Carla stay here in the hangar." Yoshika ordered Wendy again to stay put. "But, Yoshika…" Wendy says as she then was cut off. "Miyafuji is right kid, we think it's best for you 2 to stay here." The women with the eyepatch said. "But I want to help!" Wendy said in desperation to help. "Sorry, but this battle it's for little kids and her pet." The redhead said in a serious tone. "Pet!?" Carla blurted out when the redhead said that she was a pet.

"Listen to me Wendy, I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise." Yoshika promised to the sky-dragon wizard. "We don't have time for anything else, everyone to their battle stations now." the women with the eyepatch ordered the 2 other girls who wasn't Wendy. "Right!" Yoshika and the redhead said at the sametime. Then a whole bunch of other girls came into the hanger then they all got into these machine like propellers attached to their legs. As soon as the hangar door opened the girls flew out the door getting ready to do battle with the unknown enemy.

 **What will happen to this girls who can fly, Will Wendy and Carla be able to help the others Find out in the Next Chapter**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Hey since some of you might have Facebook, please tell me should I create a fan page for my stories?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**


	3. Ch3: Sky Dragon VS Neuroi

(Hey everyone It s me again, Sorry I didn t post anything in a while I was sort of torn between stories to pick, so I decided to do this for the time being, I hope you enjoy this.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fiction, all property and ownership goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official Releases.)

 **Ch3:**

 **Sky Dragon vs Neuroi**

 **Last time where left off on Healing Magic, Wendy and Carla wakes up from her what seems to be "Eternal Slumber" and then gets acquainted with a another girl named Yoshika Miyafuji, the girl Yoshika claims she is a witch with healing magic almost similar to Wendy's magic. Just as they were about to talk about each other more, a siren and a warning went off. As danger approaches Yoshika tells Wendy to stay, so she doesn't get hurt. What will happen to Yoshika? And will Wendy disobey and help? Find out on Right Now in Healing Magic.**

Meanwhile in the sky, flying above the clouds is Yoshika along with the 2 women from before and 8 other girls with also animal ears and tails as they are ready to take on the enemy up a head. "Ok, everyone get ready to take the enemy down?!" The eye patched women ordered. "Right!" The other girls said together at the same time. "Can you see where the enemy is?" The redheaded women asked the eye patched women, as the eye patched women then flipped her eye patch up. As she opened her left eye, the it began to glow a shade of purple looking straight forward. When the I was still glowing, a mysterious figure accrued straight ahead. The figure looked like a big black blimp with red gem like attachments to it.

"The enemy neuroi is straight up ahead, every get ready to fight!" The eye patched women ordered the other girls. "Yes, ma'am!" The others replied back at the sametime like soldiers. The enemy neuroi finally revealed itself and started charging after the girls. "Here it come, everyone ATTACK!" The redheaded women yelled out as thing were about to get heated up. The battle began as bullets were flying from the guns the girls were carrying and blast of red beam attacks coming from the enemy neuroi.

Some attacks from the neuroi were trying to hit the girls away from it but, the attacks were either easily avoided or stopped by some kind of magical shield that appeared in front of the girls' faces. As for the girls, they were also having a hard time with the enemy as they were trying their best to get a clear shot at the thing as the enemy was even faster than it looks.

"Damn!, this neuroi is tougher than I we thought, we hardly hit the damn thing!" The eye patched women cursed in anger. "What do we do now?" Yoshika asked the dark haired women in a concerned voice. "I not quite sure what we can do to beat this thing Miyafuji." She replied back to Yoshioka's question. Just as things were getting more difficult for them, the neuroi fired another blast which was coming straight at Yoshika. "Miyafuji!, look out!" The redhead yelled at her but, a little to warn her late.

With the blast attack coming in hot, it would seem Yoshika will have no time to react to the blast from the enemy. All hope would seem lost for Yoshika until, in a quick flash something dashed in and pushed Yoshika completely out of the way of the blast. Not knowing what happened?, Yoshika was surprised to realized she was still alive.

"Few, that was a close call but, how did I…." Yoshika asked herself before she was cut off by a familiar voice. "Are you ok?" The voice asked her if she was ok. As Yoshika turned around to find out who's voice that belonged to, the voice belonged to her surprise was Wendy flying via Carla using her wings while holding on to Wendy's back. "Wendy!" Yoshika shouted in surprise that Wendy was the one who saved her. "Thank goodness you're still alive." Carla said in a concern voice. "You have wings?, I'm still trying to get youst to you talking but, this is just crazy!" Yoshika yelled in a little shock. "It's the girl we left back at the base." The redhead pointed out. "What's she doing here and why her cat have wings?" The eye patched women questioned in confusion.

"So that's the enemy you were talking about?" Wendy asked Yoshika as she looks at the neuroi. "What on earth is that?" Carla questioned in serious tone of confusion. "It's a neuroi, and it's extremely dangerous." Yoshika explained a bit to the 2 guild members in a serious voice. "Neuroi?" Wendy said in a confusing tone. "I'll explain more later, in the meantime go back, it's still not safe." Yoshika ordering Wendy once again to retreat.

"No, I'm going to help, please trust me and let me show you what I can do." Wendy pleaded to Yoshika to help them. With less time on their side, Yoshika had no choice but to trust her gut, and let Wendy stay. "Ok, I trust you but, be careful, ok?" Yoshika told Wendy to be careful in a some what relaxed yet worried tone in her voice. "I will." Wendy promised to Yoshika as she is ready to combat the neuroi.

"Hey, wait come back here!" The eye patched women called out to her but, was too late. "It's alright, she can handle it, I hope." Yoshika said in a concerned voice. The battle between Sky Dragon and Neuroi has begun, as the neuroi made the first move by firing multiple beam attacks at the 2 Fairy Tail members. Each beam attack missed every time do to Carla's increased speed helping them dodge the attacks. "Ok, now you asked for it!" Wendy stated to the enemy with anger. As when Wendy was getting ready to strike next, her arms began to form tornados around them. **"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** Wendy shouted as she unleashed a powerful attack on the neuroi giving the enemy some serious damage.

The Neuroi then whaled in pain from Wendy's strong attack. As the battle was still going on and Wendy was still giving it all she's got, the 11 girls were in both shock and ahh of what they were seeing. "Woow, she is doing better than I thought!" Yoshika said with excitement. "Miyafuji, what on earth is she?" The eye patched women asked Yoshika to what Wendy is. "She might have said something about her being a wizard." Yoshika said to the women. "A wizard?" The redhead said in confusion.

"Now I think it's about time to finish this, and as my friend Natsu says, don't underestimated a member of Fairy Tail!" Wendy declared to the enemy as she puffs up her cheeks. Just as Wendy was done talking to the enemy, the neuroi then fires another beam attack coming straight at Wendy. **"SKY DRAGON'S…...ROAR!"** Wendy yelled out as used her signature attack at straight at the neuroi.

 **With each attack heading for each other who will prevail in this battle? Will Wendy be able to destroy the neuroi? Or will the 13 of them parash?Find out in the Next Chapter of Healing Magic!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Hey since some of you might have Facebook, please tell me should I create a fan page for my stories?**

 **Also, I'm thinking about taking a break on both stories and starting a new, what do you guys think I should do? Don't forget to put in your reviews or PM me.**

 **And also I'm updating my profile a bit, look at that for which story you want to see next in the future.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Ch4: Wizards and War

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fiction, all property and ownership goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official Releases.)

 **Ch4:**

 **Wizards and War**

 **Last time where we left off, we left the witches battling a powerful enemy called a neuroi. As all seemed lost for these girls, until our heroines Wendy and Carla step into the fray ready for battle. In the midst of the battle, the 2 were single handling the enemy with her powerful magic. As the battle was about to conclude, Wendy and the Neuroi's attack was about to clash with each other. Will our heroines prevail against the threat? Find out right now.**

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

She roared out a big gust of wind towards her opponent. As both attacks collided, it created a bit of an evenly matched stalemate for now. It would seem that way for the moment, but in the end of it all Wendy's roar was the strongest. As her the wind from her attack was so strong, it manage to hit the neuroi's core with sheer force. When the core was struck, it then shattered causing the neuroi to turn into small glowing fragments.

Now looking at the Neuroi's defeat with surprise in their eyes, Yoshika along with the other girls continue to wonder how a girl like Wendy can do such amazing things. "Wow, Wendy that was amazing!" Yoshika cheered as she complemented the blue haired heroin for defeating the neuroi. "Oh thank you! It was nothing really, I just wanted to help is all." The dragon-slayer said as she blushed hearing those compliments.

Still in silence, the remaining girls try to process what they just witnessed seeing before their very eyes. As they also continue to look at Wendy with questions on their minds, the older red headed woman decides to speak up. "What...just happened?" She gasped in disbelief. "A lot apparently, how is someone like that able to do such things?" The eye patched brunette looked back to her comrade.

With thoughts still going through her head, The eye patched women has decided to do something when they go back to the base. "Miyafuji, you along with your new friend and her pet return back to the base." She orders Yoshika to return back to the base with Wendy. "Right." she replied back like the soldier she is. _"Who is she calling a pet!"_ Carla thought sounding really annoyed after what the eye patched brunette called her. _"I can already tell, we have much to discuss about all this."_ The brunette continued to think as she and the others continue to fly back to the base.

 **S**

In no time flat, all the girls including Wendy and Carla have made it back to the military base a few miles from where they were. While at the base, we find 3 people in the hangar talking to one another. The 3 people were Yoshika, Wendy and the cat Carla.

"That's so amazing Wendy, what you did out there was nothing I ever seen before in my entire life!" Yoshika continued to complement the bluenette with amazement in her eyes. "The girl is certainly impressed by Wendy's performance today." The cat thought with a smile as she was also proud of her Dragon-Slayer campion.

"Oh like I said, it was no big deal, really. I just wanted to help is all." The dragon slayer said sounding really polite towards the brown haired girl, while rubbing the back of her head. "What was all that anyway? I know you said you were a wizard, but you never told me you can control wind before." Yoshika looks at Wendy with some curiosity in her eyes. "Well…" The bluenette was cut off as they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Miyafuji, wait for second, we also like to hear your little new friend story as well." As the voice belonged to the brunette with the eyepatch arriving with the other girls from before. "Oh, in that case you can all gather around because, we may have much to tell. Right Carla?" Wendy looks back at the white furred cat. "Indeed." She looks back at the girl with a serious look on her face.

"Let's first start with our names, so we have a better way of knowing each other better." Wendy smiled at the thought of knowing her new friends names. "Well if you insist, since Miyafuji here did her introduction to earlier I guess it won't hurt. I'm Major Mio Sakamoto." The Major introduced herself with a serious look on her face and a smile. "Then I suppose I go next then. My name is Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke it's honor to be in your presence Miss…." The dark red-head women know as Minna looked back the girl wanting to know who she.

"Marvell...My name is Wendy Marvell, it's an honor to meet you." Wendy politely bows her head in respect, as she is greeting the 2 women and the other ladies. "And I'm the girl's guardian, I'm Carla." Carla introduces herself to the other girls in a polite tone. "Now that is settled for now, please tells about yourself, like where you came from." Minna asked the 2 with curiosity in her voice. "Well ok, you see we came from a city called Magnolia."

"Mag...nolia?" Minna stuttered a little for she did not know the name of the place Wendy just mention. "Excuse us, but where exactly is that located if you mind telling us?" Sakamoto asked where the location of the city was. "Magnolia is located in home our country called Fiore." Wendy reveals the name of the country where her and Carla are from.

The 2 older girls turn their head towards each other in confusion, then back at Wendy for they did not know anything about the country she mention. "Umm...I hate to say this, but we never heard a country like that before." Minna said sounding a little serious and confused at the sametime. "Seriously, you haven't?" Wendy said as she also looks confused as well. "Child, I think this proves we're not back in our world anymore." Carla tells the girl sounding serious.

"You think so Carla?" Wendy looks back at her white cat campanian. "I might as well no so child." The cat looks back at Wendy with seriousness in her eyes. "Your world...What are you 2 talking about?" The Major asked the 2 what they meant by their world. "It's a long story, trust us." Wendy replied back to the older brunette woman.

Starting from top bottom, Wendy and Carla both explain to the girls where they came from, who they exactly are and how they ended up where they are now. After hearing all of those explaination some of them were stunned and amazed, while the rest were scared and surprised after what the 2 had told them.

"Oh my, that all sounded interesting to hear." Mio said sounding a overwhelmed from hearing all that. "So let us get this strait. You 2 are not from our world, you're a wizard called a dragon slayer, who happens to be a strong type of wizard and got stuck here when one of your friend's spell went wrong?" Minna basically summarized the story trying to soak in the information along with the others. "When you put all of it like that, then pretty much yes." Carla replied back to the crimson haired women.

The Major and the Commander look back at each other still stunned by the whole thing about the 2 earthland females. _"Well that does explain a couple of things, like how she was able to use wind attacks and we basically just saw a demonstration on the neuroi. this is all too strange to bare, yet she might sounding be quite useful."_ The Major thought sounding as though she is think of something.

"Umm...excuse us, but a we still don't know much about you yet." Wendy gets the 2 older women's attention looking a little baffled. "The child is right. since we told you about us, it's now your turn to explain yourselves." Carla crossed her arms with a serious look on her face. The 2 then look back at each other for a moment. For they knew since the 2 girls from gave them their side of the story, it was now their turn to talk as they promised.

"Minna would you help me on filling these 2 in, please?" Mio looks back at her comrade in a serious tone. "Very well, allow us to explain to you then, but know this once we tell you...you're going to be a little more surprised just as you told us your story." Minna tells the girls to be ready for what they about to hear.

As to what they promised, Mio and Minna were explaining to the 2 about everything that goes on in this world. Such as, the on going battle with the robotic enemy known as neuroi and name of their group, which was known as the 501st Joint Wing or also known as their common name the Strike all that, the 2 girls from Earthland were surprised, intrigued and a little scared at the sametime. They reason why they were a little scared was the fact that they also learned that they were in them middle of a war zone right now.

 _"Wow...that was all shocking to hear, especially the part about them all being witches like Yoshika."_ The young dragon mage thought in wonder. _"I still can't believe we're in the middle of a war zone and yet a bunch of girls like them are fighting in it as we speak."_ Carla thought still trying to process everything that's going on. "Now you see what I mean. When I said you'll be a little more surprised by what we told you?" Minna reminded the 2 of what she mentioned earlier.

"I got to admit, that all sounds..well...new to us I guess you can say." Wendy puts her index finger on her chin. "I have to say, I'm a little impressed by how a bunch of girls like you can handle something extreme as this." Carla crosses her arms again sounding a little interested in the witches. "It takes some time to get used to all of it." Minna replied back to the cat in a bit of a pinch.

As everything began to make a little more sense, Wendy came across something she just remembered talking about. The thought she remember turned her face into a look of a bit of a panic. "Aaaaah!" She screamed in a dismay causing Carla and the others to jump at her screaming. "Wendy what's wrong?!" Carla she looks back at the worried girl with a question concerning her.

"Carla, Levy is back in our world!" Wendy flails her arms as she was panicking. "I understand that part already child, what's your point?" Carla said sounding a little confused to what Wendy met. "She was the one who accidently brought her right? So if she's there and we're here, then she can't bring us back." Wendy put her hands on her head and continues to panic. The moment she heard what the bluenette met, she then too began to feel alarmed. "Ah...you're right, how are we supposed to get back home?!" Carla started to panic a little after realizing that they have no way back home to their world.

The 2 girls from Earthland were a bit of a jam, for they did not know how they can get back home to their home world. Not knowing all of this, they both continue to panic with a bit of dismay. As they were panicking, the other girls were feeling a little shocked to hear that they couldn't get back to their home world.

The 2 older female officials were also as surprised as the other witches, for they felt a little bad for the 2 Fairy Tail members. "I really feel bad for these 2, not being able go back to their home world is truly upsetting." The Major looks back at her crimson haired comrade whispering in her ear a little. "I know it really is, but I can't help but wonder something." She whispers a bit back the brunette. "And what would that be?" She asked Minna what's on her mine. "Now that they're here with us, what do you suppose we do with them?" The Commander replies back with a question.

When Minna asked that question, she went to a state of thought. For she didn't know what to do with Wendy and Carla, since they can't get to their world. As to the question on what to do with the 2 Earthland girls tries to process in her head, she remembers the fight from earlier with the neuroi and comes up with an idea on the spot. "I have a plan, but in order to do so I need your cooperation for this plan." She tells the crimson haired commander about her plan. "Cooperation? What exactly are you planning?" She asked sounding a little confused and worried. "You'll see, just trust me." Mio replied back sounding a little serious.

Before talking, Major Sakamoto clears her throat towards the 2 Fairy Tail members to get their attention as she gets ready to speak up. "It would seems you 2 are in a bit of a jam right now, but it would also seem you came to the right place as well. With that being said, we would be gracious enough to help you find a way back to your world." Mio tells the 2 girls that the witches will help them get back home.

With that news being heard, Wendy felt a little relaxed to hear that. "Really?...You would?" Wendy cheered up a little from hearing that. "We would?!" The other girls said in unison sounding a little confused and shocked by what the Major has said. "Major, don't you think that's a little much to promise?" Minna asked Sakamoto in a worried yet a little displeased tone. "It's true it might sound too much to promise on and we don't know exactly how to get them back, but we have to at least try Minna. Besides all that, we sort of owe her for helping us earlier today don't you think?" She looks back to her comrade with a serious look on her face.

Just as Major Sakamoto said all that, Minna remembered the fight with the neuroi Wendy defeated from earlier. It was true after all, Wendy did help the girls beat the enemy from earlier. So with that be said, Minna realizes that the Major was right about most of what went down earlier on. "I suppose you right, she did help us. So I guess we have to return the favor." Minna agrees with Mio's previous statements. "Then as I said before, we will help you get back home somehow." She looks back at the 2 girls from Fairy Tail.

Hearing that made Wendy feel a little more better about the situation with the possibility of getting back to Earthland. "Thank you, thank you very much." She bows her head politely sounding a little more happier. "However…" Mio goes back to speaking getting the 2 girls' attention again. "We will help you on one condition." This made the young bluenette confused a little and curious. "Condition?...What kind of condition?" She asked about the condition she wanted from the 2. "The condition is plain and simply. We will help you if you help us by join us in our fight against the neuroi." The eye-patched brunette revealed the conditions.

When those words came out of the Major's mouth, Wendy and Carla felt a little shocked by the condition in helping the witches fight neuroi. They weren't the only ones who were surprised to hear that, as the other witches were also shocked that the Major to suggested something like that. "You want us to join in the War?" Wendy asked the major sounding a little nervous. "Not necessarily, it would only be until you can get home. You don't have to get involved with the whole war." Mio explains a little more back to the girls what she meant by that.

"Absolutely not!" Carla growls in displeasement for the Major's idea. "Carla..." Wendy looks down at the cat in a worried voice. "How can you even think about letting a girl like Wendy joining a war like this? She's too young for that." The cat continues to growl in displeasement. "But Carla, some of these girls are almost close to my age and they know how to fight very well just like I can." Wendy tries to calm down her companion.

"That might be true, but it still not your fight child. we shouldn't get involved in anything like this!" Carla continues to rant to the idea. "We have to help them!" The Sky Dragon-Slayer yelled in a serious matter, which made Carla stutter for a moment. "I understand what you're saying Carla I really do, but we also owe them. They were the ones who took us remember!? If they're returning the favor, then we basically have to do it as well. We are members of Fairy Tail, we help others and always go through bad situations most of the time!"

With those words alone, Carla and the witches were speechless by what Wendy has said. As those worlds go through Carla's head, she begins to feel unsure of herself for those words from Wendy really got her to thinking. "Umm...Fine, I guess you win this round child." Carla sighed in a serious manner. After saying that, Wendy began to smile for hearing Carla to agree to help the witches. _"Thank you Carla."_ She thought with a smile sounding happy.

Seeing Wendy's warm smile on her face, the Witches couldn't help, but smile in return. "So I take this mean's you help us in our cause?" The Major ask the Dragon-Slayer if she will help in the war for a bit. Still smiling with confidence, Wendy decides to give her answered by first nodding head correctly and Says yes "Yes, as a proud of member of Fairy Tail, I humbly accepted your offer!" She extends her hand out the older women. "Well then, Wendy Marvell...Welcome to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing!" The Major extends her hand and in return gives Wendy a handshake in respect. _"Just you wait guys...We will come back no matter what!"_ Wendy thought in a righteous tone that they will return home soon.

 **Now that things have been settled, Wendy and Carla will help the witches fight in the war. What will happen to our heroines as they enter a new life sort of speak? Find in the next Chapter of Healing Magic!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **First I like to say I'm sorry I been taking so long, I had a lot on my mind**

 **For those who haven't heard yet, I will be doing this story along with my new story Finn's worldly Harem**

 **And haven't read or wanted read it yet, go and read Finn's Worldly Harem _(If you like Anime & Adventure Time, this is probably the story for you)_**

 **And also I'm updating my profile soon, If you like to go and look at that for which story you want to see next in the future.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Ch5: Training & Hospitality

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fiction, all property and ownership goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official Releases.)

 **Ch5:**

 **Training & Hospitality**

 **Last time on Healing Magic we left ours heroes Wendy and Charla destroying an enemy neuroi. After the defeat of the deadly vial thing, the other girls were in shock on Wendy's amazing power. Upon returning to the base, both the Earthland girls and the witches shared each other some vital information about themselves. Coming back to realization, Wendy and Charla have seemed to find themselves in a jam since they didn't know how to get back home. Coming up with a plan on the spot, Major Mio Sakamoto tells the 2 that herself and the others will help them get back home to their world, under the condition to help fight in the war. With confidence in her heart, Wendy gladly accepts to the offer to help them fight. As things progress, What will happen to Wendy and Charla? Find out right now!**

We begin our story today or rather night with Wendy, Charla and Yoshika walking in the halls a little late a night with some pillows under Yoshika and Wendy's arms. Along with doing that, the 3 of them were chatting amongst themselves. "Aaahh!, I'm getting kind of tired, are we almost to the room yet?" Charla yawned while walking with the 2 girls. "Almost, it's just down this hall." Yoshika pointed out to the cat that they are almost to the room. "Thanks again for letting us stay here Yoshika, we really appreciate it." The bluenette dragon-slayer thanked the witchling. "Oh it's no big deal really and besides do you remember what Sakamoto said?" She turns back to the bluenette with a smile.

 _(F)_

 _"Now that is settled, I think it's about time we discuss your living arrangements during your stay here with us. Miyafuji how's about you share some living space for the remainder of their time." Mio looks back her fellow witch comrade concerning Wendy. "Ah...Ok." She replied back to the Major's words. "Excellent and one other thing, make sure you and Lynnette give these 2 the full tour around the base tomorrow if you don't mind." The Major told Yoshika what to do. "Yes Ma'am!" the 2 girls shouted back to their commanding officer._

 ** _(FE)_**

"Well I suppose that would make sense, but why did she choose to put me with you?" The young dragon-slayer wondered why to her new friend as she blushes a little. "Well if I had to take a guess, I'd say it was because when you were still unconscious, I was the one who found you and Charla." The brown haired witch guessed the reason why the Major chose her to be Wendy's practically new roommate.

"Really, you were the one who found us while we were unconscious?" The cat asked sounding a little curious to hear that. "Yep, but i'll tell you more about that some other time." Yoshika smiles back at the 2 Earthland girls. "Oh, then we're sorry if this is too much for you." Wendy politely bows her head sounding a little guilty. "Oh no, it's no big deal really." The young witch rubs the back of his head telling Wendy that there was no problem at all. "How much farther to the room?" Charla questioned the brown haired girl. "Not too far, it's just up a head." Yoshika points out to Charla on long they to walk.

In a second or 2, the 3 girls have made it to the room, which was a little big, but small at the sametime. "Please make yourselves comfortable if you need to." Yoshika puts down the pillow and gently bows her head politely. "Thank you, we appreciate it." Wendy bows back to her new friend politely in respect. "I am really getting tired, I think now's the time we hit the sack." Charla yawns tiredly to the 2 girls. "She's right I we should get to bed." Wendy agrees with Charla on hitting the sack. "You said it." Yoshika stretches her arms out above her head signifying that she is also tired

In a quick pinch, Yoshika into her sleeping outfit which seemed to be a standard dark greenish robe. As for Wendy, since she didn't really didn't pack anything to change into for sleeping, she had to borrow a spare from Yoshika. For Charla, she didn't change her clothes since there was obviously nothing in her size. In ordered for Wendy and Charla to get comfortable, they tucked themselves in a blue sleeping bag that was next to Yoshika's bed. "Good night Charla. Good night Yoshika." Wendy wished the two good night. "Good night Wendy." the both replied back at Wendy. With one turning off of the light and with in an instant, the 3 girls fell asleep waiting for another day to come

 **S**

Having the night come and go, the sun was rising from the darkness as it shines a glimpse of golden morning light upon the base. As the light from the sun goes through the window, the morning radiance hits the eyes of the 2 young magical young ladies and small cat, causing the 3 to wake up from their lovely slumber.

In response to waking up, the 3 of them stretch out their bodies and then yawn at the exact time as their eyes begin to open up. "Ahh...Good morning you 2." Yoshika greets the 2 Earthlanders in a nice pleasant tone. "Good morning Yoshika." Wendy looks back at the kind witch girl with a smile. "I'm a little surprised how the 3 of us are awake at the sametime this early." Charla rubs her face trying to gain her sight.

"Well...the reason why I'm up this early is because, I have to make breakfast with Lynne." The witch explained to the 2 of them. "You can cook?" Wendy ask sounding a little sceptical. "That's right, I'm really good at it." After Yoshika said those words, a grumbling sound was coming from their bodies, which automatically symbolized that they were definitely hungry.

"Well sounds like we could all go for some breakfast right now." Wendy blushes and smiles after saying those words, which caused her and Yoshika to giggle. "Well since we're wide awake now and there's really no point standing around all day, I suppose we should get a move on." Charla suggested to the 2 that it was time for the 3 of them to get ready for the day. "I agree with you on that Charla, Yoshika would it be ok if we accompanyed you?" Wendy asked Yoshika. "Sure, I would be delighted if you 2 came with me." Yoshika said to the 2 girls from Earthland.

Having gotten dressed in under at least a minutue or so, the 3 girls walked out of the room and began to walk in the halls of the base once more. As the 3 of them were walking in the halls, Wendy stops and looks out the window spots something very interesting that caught her eyes. A little confused to why the bluenette stopped, the 2 other girls also decided to stop as well. "Why did you stop child?" Charla looks up at the young dragon-slayer woundering what's on her mind. "Look outside." Wendy tells the 2 girls to also look out the window.

Listening to Wendy's words, the 2 girls also look out the window to see what Wendy is talking about. As the 2 look out the window, something manage to caught Charla's eyes with wounder as well. What caught their attention, was the Major outside on a cliffside swinging her sword back and fourth with a unique flowish style. A sight continues on, the 2 girls from Earthland were easily impreeed. "Wow, she seems pretty good at handling a sword." Wendy said sounding a little amazed. "I suppose so, but why is she out there this early in the morning?" Charla asked sounding a little interested.

"She's doing some morning exercise of course." Yoshika explains a little to why Major Sakamoto is up in the morning. "Morning exercise?" Wendy says sounding a little confused. "This early?" Charla also said sounding a little confused. "Yep, she does this the morning so can keep on getting stronger like the rest of us try to do." Yoshika tells Wendy and Charla why Sakamoto is up so early. "Really? That sounds amazing." Wendy says to the brown haired witch sounding really impressed as she continues to look at the Major exercsing. _"Come to think of it, she sort of reminds me of Erza."_ The thought goes threw her head.

 **S**

Going back to what they were originally doing, the 3 girls were in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Lynnette. The 4 of them were doing pretty well for them cooking the food for the other witches, as each tasted what the others made. "Wow you 2 this food is simply delicious, I didn't know it was this good." Wendy complimented on the taste of the food. "Thank you Wendy, me and Yoshika put a lot of effort into cooking." Lynnette thanked the dragon-slayer for what she thinks of the food. "That's right, since we do this for most of the time, we have to help the others gain the energy they need." The brown haired witch explained to the 2 girls from Earthland.

"I must say, you 2 must have a good set of skills to be this good at multitasking." Charla tells the 2 witches sounding a little empressed right now. "Well after being here most of the time, we've gotten pretty used to it." Yoshika replied back to the cat with a smile. "Hey I can cook pretty well, is it ok if I help you with breakfast this morning?" Wendy asked the 2 witches if she can with cooking this morning.

"Sure you can Wendy, I mean it sure gets a little boring sometimes when it just the 2 us. So we wouldn't mind a third person helping us." Lynnette looks back Wendy with a smile on her face. "Wow really? Thank you Yoshika, thank you Lynette." The bluenette bows her head in respect as she thanked the 2 of them.

"Anytime." Yoshika tells Wendy with a smile. "You're welcome, also we're friends now right? You don't have to call me Lynette all the time, just call me Lynne." Lynne tells the Wendy with a smile to call her by her shortened name. "Oh I'm sorry I did know." She gently bows her head looking a little embarrassed calling Lynne by her full name. The 2 witches giggled at the embarrassed wizard. "It's alright silly." The brown haired girl smiled back at Wendy. "Yes, It's perfectly fine Wendy, you don't need to apologize for something like that." Lynne continued to giggle at the young bluenette.

As few minutes of eating breakfast at the table with the other, the all have finished eating. The rest of the group was impressed by how the cooking tasted so good. When they took bites out of it, explosions popped into their mouths with flavor. "Wow Miyafuji, I must say I'm impressed on how you and Lynnette cooked well today." Sakamoto commented on the food they ate. "Don't just thank us Sakamoto." Yoshika said. "Yeah, we also had help from Wendy today." Lynne revealed to the whole table. "Really? I didn't know you were a good cook." The Major looks at the sky maiden with a proud smile. "Oh it was nothing really, all I did was just help." Wendy blushes to the others. "Come now, you should at least take some of the credit." Charla tells Wendy to have a bit more confidence in herself.

"She's right you know Wendy, here you can learn to take some credit for accomplishments." Minna also tells her to have some confidence. "Well once everyone is done here, I all of you to join me and the Major in the meeting room, for some quick announcements. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Ma'am!" They Witches replied back in unity.

Minna and Mio then walk away from the table, thus leaving the dining room with smiles on their faces. Things seemed to look at little quiet for the remainder the time being until, Wendy let out a gasping yelp. It was then revealed that one of the witches with tanish skin and long black hair tied in twin ponytails groping the dragon-slayer's chest from behind her with a wicked smile on her face. "What on earth are you!? Unhand her this instant!" Charla yells sounding quite strict the fact someone was grabbing Wendy's chest like that.

"So how are they?" Another witch with long light red hair and big chest says as she looks back at her tanned comrade with a smile. "Just another constellation price." The tanned girl replied sounding not all that impressed as then lets go of Wendy. "Why is it that I'm not surprised that was going to happen?" The brown haired witch with pigtails looked annoyed by what the tanned witch did. "That's one of her ways of saying hello. My name is Charlotte E. Yeager, but you and my friends can call me Shirley." Shirley extends her hand out to the young dragon-slayer.

"It's nice to meet you." The bluenette extends her hand in return with a firm handshake, only then to receive a bit of a squeeze to her hand indicating Shirley having a strong grip. The redhead then chuckled at Wendy's little reaction."I'm Francesca Lucchini." The tanned witch introduced herself to the bluenette with a warm smile. "I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and this Sanya V. Litvyak." The witch with grey hair introduced herself along with her short white haired comrade, who is half a sleep.

"I don't see why we're introducing ourselves to her, she's probably get the chance another time." A witch with long blonde hair and glasses said looking rather un amused by Wendy. "Aw come, it's not like she's our enemy. So what if she knows who we are?" Another blonde witch with shorter hair said to her glasses wearing comrade. "Oh fine, I'm Perrine Clostermann, there happy?" Perrine stands up and leaves sounding displeased. "What's with that one and with that attitude too?" Charla sounded also displeased by Perrine's words and actions.

"She's like that to almost everyone. By the way I'm Erica Hartmann, it's nice to meet you." The short haired blonde puts her hand out and shakes Wendy's hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too." Wendy then bows back to Hartmann politely. "Well since I'm left, I'm Captain Barkhorn." Barkhorn crosses her arms sounding a little serious. "Ok I think that was enough introducing ourselves to Wendy, now I think it's time to get to cleaning and get going." Yoshika stated to the others that it was time to clean and leave. "Right!" They agreed at the sametime with their comrade. _"I got to admit Yoshika really knows to take charge."_ Wendy continues to look at Yoshika with a smile.

 **S**

We now enter the meeting room, where the heroines are sitting and waiting for the meeting to start. Since Wendy didn't really have an assigned seat, she decided to sit next to Yoshika patiently wait for this whole thing to start. "So how long are these meetings take exactly?" Wendy felt like asking Yoshika out of curiosity. "It doesn't take too long, we just usually go over certain things most of the time." She explained to the sky dragon-slayer what some the meetings are for.

"Ok girls settle down, we're about to get started on the meeting." Mio tells them that the meeting is about to start. "Let us get down to business right now, for starters today we'll be doing some basic training procedures." She looks at the others as she continues to explains to the other. "That sounds like hard work to me." Charla spoke what's on her mind to Wendy. "Charla?" Wendy looks back at the cat sounding a little worried. "That might be a little true but, it will help us during combat against the enemy." Minna explained to the Charla which got her pretty convinced. "See Charla there is nothing to worry about that." Wendy tells her feline companion. "I suppose you're right, I'm mean we are at a military base after all." Charla agreed with a bit of a sigh in her voice.

"In other related news today, as you all know Wendy Marvell and her cat have agreed to join our cause. I expect them to treat them as equals during their stay here." Minna announced to the other, reminding the others about the 2 girls from Earthland. "Now Miyafuji, Lynne make sure to remember to show these 2 around the base after the meeting is done." "Yes ma'am!" Yoshika and Lynne replied back at the same time to Minna's orders.

"You might want to delay that order." The Major speaks out and catches the others off guard. "Major?" Minna looks back at the Major wondering she would say that. "Allow me to explain, I would like to Marvell's abilities to the test. That's if you don't mind." The Major looks back the dragon-slayer with persition. "Umm...not at all." Wendy replies back sounding a little worried. Hearing that, Major Sakamoto had a hearty smile on her face. "Good to that." She replies back knowing what she has in store for the girl.

 **S**

After the whole meeting was over, everyone was now gathered outside ready to do some exercise and training. Excluding Charla and the high ranked officials the Major and the Commander, the other 9 witches including Wendy were doing their exercises by jogging laps around the base. Each girls was becoming a little excused with every lap they were doing, as the 2 older witches look on. "So tell me what's your plan? You're putting Wendy through the same kind of training they others do, so there has to be something you are planning." Minna looks back at the Major looking a little curious. "All in do time Minna." She replies back with a smile.

Being done with jogging and other various forms of exercising and training, it was now time for the Major's new type of training which involves the girls flying in the air using their striker units and Wendy using Charla to fly. "Now it's time we test everyone's speed to the test, we will be having a race around the base 20 times for last part of your training for today." Mio announces to the other witches as they were up in the sky. "20 laps? Doesn't that sounds a little too much?" Yoshika said sounding a little worried of the situation. "I don't know about rest of you, but I kind of like the idea. It just pretty easy to me" Shirley confidently looks back at the others with a bit of a smile. _"It seems like we have some competition."_ Wendy thought about Shirley for a second.

The girls then line up at the starting point, getting ready for the signal to start the 20 laps race. "Are you girls ready?...On Your Mark...Get Set...GO!" Sakamoto gives the signal to start race. With a quick flash everyone was off as the race has finally started. With pure precision going through the girls, they were at neck and neck with each, trying get passed one another as they keep on flying.

As time and the race continues on, everyone has completed a couple of laps around the base, as some of them have a least 10 rounds, while Wendy has 9 and Shirley has the most with 15. With this outcome, Wendy was feeling a little frustrated that she is far behind the others. "We'll never catch up with them like this, we're dead last." Charla looks on while carrying Wendy. "We got to keep moving Charla, I may have an idea to give us a boost." Wendy tells Charla of her plan. "Ok, just be careful child." Charla stops for a bit waiting for the bluenette's plan to come into play.

Wendy takes in some deep breaths and holds both her hands out. While out the Dragon-slayer has her hand out, her body began to glow up really brightly. **"Fast wind run the Heaven...VERNIER!...And IL VERNIER!"** She chants as her and Charla's whole bodies continues to glow. In a quick flash, Wendy were flying as fast as lightning passing everyone. The sight of Wendy going that really fast, was in shock, aw, and disbelief of Wendy and Charla's new found speed. "Woow I didn't they were that fast!" Yoshika said in disbelief.

They were so fast by using the enchantment, they were able to catch up to Shirley which was on her 19th lap. "Hey not bad, but you're not going to beat me that's for sure!" Shirley looks back at the as the go head to head with each other trying to get to their final lap. "We'll see about that!" Wendy tells Shirley to bring it on. The 2 girls were neck and neck with each other closing on the finish spot. Without any warning, Charla is beginning to slow for some reason. "Oh no, Wendy I think your enchantment is beginning to wearing off." Charla tells Wendy the bad news while slowing down. "Don't worry I have an idea, trust me on this!" she tells Charla to hang on.

Turning her body around to face the other direction, she begins to swallow up some air getting ready to put her plan into action **"Sky Dragon's….ROAR!"** She roars in the other direction giving her a major boost in the direction she needed to go. As the dragon-slayer was catching up again, Shirley was surprised by what the girl was doing. "OH CRAP!" The redhead yells as Wendy passes her with quick speed. As the roaring turbo boost goes on, Wendy made to the finish and won the race. "Wendy Marvell and charla are here by the winners!" The Major declares as the Earthland girls the winners of the race. "You hear that Charla? We won!" Wendy cheers with excitement for winning.

After hearing those words, the 11 girls began to land back down as the race was now over. "Wendy Charla, you 2 did it!" Yoshika cheers as she runs up to congratulate the winners. "That was amazing you 2." Lynne complemented on Wendy and Charla's win. "That was AWESOME!" Francesca shouts with excitement for the 2. "I've got admit, you 2 put up one Hell of a challenge." Shirley compliments the 2 girls. "That was indeed say that was a great performance you 2 did out there." The Major congratulated last. "Thank you, thank you all." Wendy bows her head in respect. "Now that is settled, how's about we continue on your tour?" Minna ask the 2 Earthland girls about their long awaited tour. "Yes, we be honored."

 **After going through an intense amount of training, another day has passed since being in the world where war is taking place. What will happen as Wendy and Charla stay there longer? Find out in the next chapter of Healing Magic!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **First I like to say, is that I know some of you like this story but, I'm going to have to take a long break with it.**

 **The reasons why is because, I really need to work on my Canon stories again (Excluding the OVA for now)**

 **The Canon stories I'll being doing are will be related to something I wanted to do for a long time**

 **I'm going to try and work on more than 2 stories at once(So please wish me luck if you want)**

 **Remember if you hadn't voted yet, Go to my profile and vote for the next girl in FWH(Finn's Worldly Harem)**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
